watchgirlsplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Ode to Stephanie
Ode to Stephanie was a farewell video for Stephanie. It had Stephanie announcing her departure from the channel. A montage was shown towards the end of the video as a tribute to Stephanie. This video was uploaded on January 29th, 2017 and is marked as a private video on the channel. It had Stephanie making a sole appearance in the video. Video Synopsis The video begins with Stephanie not being sure where to begin, eventually starting off by explaining that she had just moved to Oregon a few months before coming onto the channel and knew very few people. She notes that she knew Andrea, Mackenzie, and Mars over the summer before joining the channel. Over time she was gradually exposed to the channel and was eventually asked to be in a video, specifically Straight Face. She then goes onto the livestreams, mentioning that she was playing Witcher 3 with Mackenzie and Outlast with Mariya. She was then asked to join the channel, mentioning that she was still new to Oregon and had her own Twitch channel going on. She notes that being asked to join was an amazing opportunity and agreed to join the channel without hesitation. She says that she did not know how big the channel was and how much it meant for the other girls, admitting that she initially envisioned it to be just a hobby for her. However, she notes that when she joined the channel, she was having so much fun and came to the studio as often as she could and did all her Youtube shoots as fast as she could, feeling that she was finally in an industry that she really enjoyed. She states that she started off strong during 2016, but in her mission to be the best for the group, she felt that she had put her personal to the side too much, stating that she rejected a job offer because she felt that the channel was going great and felt that she was doing well. By the end of the year, she found herself stressed and not taking enough time to focus on herself outside of the channel, deciding that something had to give. She notes that early 2016 was the happiest she had been in her entire life, saying that she's always had issues with depression. She then talks about moving from state to state, Oregon being her fourth state, to which she says is not by choice and that she just has to keep moving when something falls through. She sums up the year by saying that her time on the channel wasn't working. She says that there is a lot going on in the channel, a lot of good and, in her experience, there was not good. She notes that she went to her home state over the holidays and had time to regroup and think about herself and what she can do to improve herself. She then apologizes to the fans, saying that she doesn't mean to hurt anyone and that she knows she's being moderately vague. She jokes that while she won't miss the lights on her face, she will miss the fans, apologizing again and saying that it's not against anyone. She reiterates that she just felt burnt out and needed time out to ground herself, saying that she got lost in what she was doing. As she has troubles trying to think of an outro, she jokes that she has to make it the ultimate outro since it'd be her last one, ending it with a simple thank you to the fans. Clips Used The following clips are used in the montage. The clips come from various videos with Imagine by John Lennon as the backing track. GirlsPlay Morning Routine *Footage of Stephanie getting out of bed and grabbing her stuff, without waking up Andrea. Frozen T-Shirt Challenge *Footage of Stephanie beating the frozen t-shirt on the counter to break the ice. Paint the Town Red *Intro/outro footage of Stephanie. Chimbot *Footage of Stephanie laughing at Chimbot's response. The Evil Within (#1) *Footage of Stephanie watching as the enemy is alerted by an alarm. Big Bowl of Questions: Steddie *Footage of Stephanie with Maddie. Mid Valley Vibes Podcast *Footage of Stephanie answering a question. Far Cry Primal *Footage of Stephanie walking by a Mammoth. Uno Dare *Footage of Stephanie alongside Andrea, Mackenzie, and Mars. The Park (#2) *Footage of Stephanie staring in horror as the head of the swan turns towards her. MMA Federation *Footage of Stephanie hosting the video, alongside Sydney. Three Year Anniversary (#1) *Outro footage of Stephanie vowing that the fans will never see her cry again and thanking the fans while doing the heart symbol. Catlateral Damage *Footage of Stephanie causing chaos as a kitten. What's Under Your Blanket!? *Footage of Stephanie stopping as the grandmother opens the door. Sex Drive: Fruity Call *Footage of Stephanie reading a text but runs out of juice. Don't Whack Your Boss with Super Power *Footage of Stephanie watching as the transformers savagely shoot down the boss. Emerald City Comic-con Vlog (#2) *Footage of Stephanie dancing. The Joy of Creation: Reborn (Alhpa) *Footage of Stephanie seeing Freddy and screaming as she turns and runs. Team Drift Cats *Footage of Stephanie racing in the game. Nox Timore *Footage of Stephanie jumping as the mannequins suddenly appear in front of her. Night Blights (#2) *Footage of Stephanie scouring the dining area. Night Blights (#3) *Footage of Stephanie getting jumped by a Night Blight. Ben and Ed *Footage of Stephanie being creeped out by a statue. Evie (#3) *Footage of Stephanie being shocked by Evie's response. Popcap Vlog *Footage of Stephanie playing Bejeweled Stars at a Popcap event. There's Poop In My Soup *Footage of Stephanie watching as she rains on the pedestrians. Wick (#1) *Footage of Stephanie anxiously walking into the woods. Wick (#2) *Footage of Stephanie getting jumped. Agar.io *Footage of Stephanie being upset after being consumed. Abe VR *Footage of Stephanie nervously watching Abe. Wick (#3) *Footage of Stephanie getting jumped. Feed and Grow: Fish *Footage of Stephanie leveling up. Super Pig (#2) *Footage of Stephanie with Andrea, with rubber bands all over their faces. Where's My Mommy *Footage of Stephanie distraught after dying. Outbreak *Footage of Stephanie carefully making her choice. Pewdiebot *Footage of Stephanie making an expression after Pewdiebot's compliment. Amazing Frog *Footage of Stephanie driving around in a building. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (#1) *Footage of Stephanie getting jumped. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (#2) *Footage of Stephanie getting jumped. GirlsPlay Update *Footage of Stephanie in a sketch with Maddie, where she bumps into her. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (#3) *Footage of Stephanie getting jumped. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (#4) *Footage of Stephanie getting jumped. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (#5) *Footage of Stephanie getting jumped. Wick (#4) *Footage of Stephanie getting jumped. Timore Inferno *Footage of Stephanie approaching a doll. Diep.io *Footage of Stephanie shooting around. Whack the Terrorist *Footage of Stephanie reacting to the terrorist getting an axe to the head. Gut and Glory (#1) *Footage of Stephanie panicking as she avoids cannon balls. Muddy Heights 2 *Footage of Stephanie getting surprised when the poop suddenly disappears and makes a poop sound. Shark Attack Deathmatch 2 *Footage of Stephanie swimming around, eyeing a shark. Play With Me *Footage of Stephanie getting jumped. Wick (#5) *Footage of Stephanie getting jumped. Hello Neighbor *Footage of Stephanie not liking her situation and gets jumped when the neighbor nabs her. Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location (#6) *Footage of Stephanie getting jumped. Layers of Fear (#1) *Footage of Stephanie watching as fruits fall from a painting. Riding Shotgun *Footage of Stephanie dancing along with the music. The Very Organized Thief *Footage of Stephanie getting jumped as she dies by a kangaroo. Gut and Glory (#2) *Footage of Stephanie celebrating as she reaches the finish line. Whack the Thief *Footage of Stephanie watching the kid beat up a thief. Captured *Footage of Stephanie jumping as the cloak suddenly moves and comes running towards her. Shadow of the Colossus (1-10) *Footage of Stephanie dodging an attack. Trivia *This video is one of the few videos to contain no current members. External Links Category:Montage Category:Misc Category:Stephanie Category:2017 Category:Ode